daadaafandomcom-20200215-history
Miyu Kouzuki
Miyu Saionji (Saionji Miyu ) nee Miyu Kouzuki (光月 未夢''Kouzuki Miyu'') is the main female protagonist of Daa! Daa! Daa!. Appearance Miyu is a slim girl with a long straight blonde hair in which she sometimes ties in different styles. She often wears casual clothing. History Arriving at the Saionji Temple Miyu is forced to live in the Saionji Temple due to her parents' work for NASA. She unexpectedly forced to live with the son of the head of the temple Kanata Saionji as his father was given permission for training in India. She became the Earth mother of the alien Ruu who came from planet Otto and was accidentally transported to Earth through a wormhole. She lived together with Kanata, Ruu and sitter-pet Wannya as a one happy family during her stay in the Saionji Temple and Ruu and Wanya's days with planet Earth. Miyu often argues with Kanata mostly because of some misunderstandings and petty issues. After Houshou leaving the house in their care, she felt nervous living in an unfamiliar place especially together with a boy since it is her first time. After Ruu and Wannya arrived, she felt comfortable living with them as a family. Ruu sees Miyu as her mother and she responds as one to him, knowing how it feels like to be alone. Relationship Kanata Saionji Miyu often argues with Kanata with some petty reasons but they share deep bond as they spent time living together with Wannya and Ruu. Together with him, they act as Ruu's parents on Earth. Years after Ruu and Wannya returned to Planet Otto, Miyu and Kanata got married and had a daughter named Miu. Ruu At first, Miyu feels awkward being called 'Mama' by Ruu. But as they spend time together, she understands the feeling of being alone in a strange place and decided to fill up the role of Ruu's mother while they are staying in Saionji Temple waiting for their rescue ship from planet Otto to come and pick them up. Ruu is very fond of Miyu and always calls her "Mama". When Miyu stayed in a hotel for several days to audition for an acting career, Ruu was moody looking for Miyu. Wannya Wannya is Ruu's sitter-pet that also helps Miyu and Kanata managing their house expenses. He takes care of the Saionji residence when Miyu and kanata is on school or hanging out with their friends. Miki Kouzuki Miki is Miyu's mother that dreams to be an astronaut and fly off to space. After selected to be one of NASA's astronaut to be sent on space, she forced Miyu to live in Saionji because they think it is safer for her than bringing her in America which is a foreign place. Later on, she decided to take Miyu with her but Miyu decline the proposal since she is having a good time with her new friends in Heio Town and she doesn't want Ruu to live without his "Mama". Yuu Kouzuki Yuu is Miyu's father and a scientist who supports Miki to her mission in NASA. Miyu's clumsiness was taken from her father Houshou Saionji Houshou is Kanata's father who is supposed to be Miyu's guardian after coming to Saionji residence. But after given permission to train to India and Nepal, he only visits the house whenever he wants to and asked Mikan Yamamura to watch over Kanata and Miyu. Anime and Manga Diffrences There are several differences in manga and the anime. Here are the list: * In the manga, it took Miyu and Kanata the whole night until they find out about Wannya, while in the anime, she managed to find Wannya easily after Ruu is playing with her. * In the manga, before Ruu climbed the stovepipe, Miyu and Kanata wear black suits, hats and sunglasses as they look for children supplies while in the anime, Miyu was introduced to her new class and school and Ruu came after, took the stuffed toy monkey of the principal and climbed the stovepipe. * In the last chapter, Kanata and Miyu's daughter is a teenager and bumped to a teenager Ruu who visited the planet Earth while in the last episode of the anime, Ruu, all grown up together with Wannya and Bepo visit the Saionji Temple and see Kanata and Miyu with their infant daughter, Miu. Category:Characters